


It's gonna be a long day

by JackTrades



Series: Inspired by GIFs / artwork [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets Dean worked up for no particular reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be a long day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do drabbles but a gif gave me an idea that I wrote up after Thanksgiving dinner and lots of wine. It's at the end in case others are as guilty as me with the whole reading fanfic at work thing. 
> 
> (Delayed posting so I could proofread for glaring errors. All remaining errors are totally mine and I'll own it.)

Castiel strode into the garage of the bunker on a mission. He was greeted with the sight of Dean bent over the hood of the Impala. Dean was in the middle of waxing. Cas' involuntary moan turned to a growl in his throat as Dean stretched out to the center most part of the hood. His jeans were pulling tight across his righteously perfect ass. Cas decided he had resisted temptation long enough and walked over. When Dean started to buff, Cas pressed against Dean and draped himself over Dean's back. Dean had been oblivious to Cas' presence up until Cas crowded his space. Dean moaned and pushed back into him, "You can't do this to me. Sammy is gonna bitch if he walks in on us again." His actions betrayed his words as he wrapped his arm behind himself to thread his fingers in Cas' hair. He was trying to pull Cas closer.

Cas didn't resist. He licked along the shell of Dean's ear, "I just spoke to Sam. He is going for a hike 6 miles from here." Dean moaned and tried to turn his face towards Cas for a kiss but was thwarted when Cas pulled away. 

Cas pulled Dean up from the hood and spun him around. They were chest to chest. Cas walked him back towards the tool bench along the wall. Dean was turned again and he braced his hands on the bench. He pushed his ass out as he arched his back for Cas. 

Cas cooed, "So good for me." He ran a hand over the jeans before landing a firm slap. Dean moaned and arched more. Normally they limited this sort of thing to the bedroom but Dean was more than happy to let it happen here. Cas yanked down Dean's jeans and boxers to the middle of his ass, as far as they would go while still buttoned, and jammed a hand between his cheeks, "Do you still have your plug in?" Cas was feeling for it. He decided it would be a fun game to make Dean wear it and go about his daily routine. 

Dean's breath hitched as Cas brushed over the tip of it, "Of course." Dean's day had been excruciating up until this point. 

Cas moaned and pressed on it, "And did it make your day more difficult?" He tugged on it slightly only to press it again, twisting it slightly. 

Dean's arms began to shake. 'Damn right it made my day difficult, you fucking fuck!' That's what he wanted to say. He went to respond but his mind kept going offline as Cas rubbed the plug and tapped on his perineum. All he could muster was a pitiful, choked off, "Please." 

Cas chuckled darkly, "Oh don't worry. You'll be saying that a lot more before I am done with you." 

Dean knew that was a guarantee from Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr http://mensbuttsandass.tumblr.com/post/133851337644  
> 
> 
> You should follow that blog if you enjoy the porn gifs I get inspired by. I have at least 6 more in my queue awaiting a fic associated with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always: comments, constructive feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
